Fundraiser
Fundraiser is the 6th episode of the first season. Teaser Now that they found the cause of the subspace turbulence, and that they found T'Val, the crew concentrates on solving the llhrei'sian crisis. How will they find the cash necessary to fund their purchase of cyprofloxacine? Summary Act One The away team dispatched to retrieve T'Val has arrived at Springfield General Hospital and found him abed. Dr. Hibbert tells the crew that there is, in fact, cyprofloxacine on this world and that the local cost of it is 3 pills for $1. To the amount needed, as per Vox'ula's numbers, required raising $500,000. He comes up with a plan: he sends Fizdis to go in casinos, using his esper capabilities to out-play the casino. Rihanna would sell pictures of her band to the Simpson tabloids, and so on. Act Two As her band rehearses, Rihanna realizes that she has taken up the position of lead singer of the Triple-E Senates because the last singer was expelled from university. Fizdis goes to the nearby Springfield Heights Institute of Technology to ask to be transported, only to have him dressed to casino standards and the money exchanged to the currency used at his destination, as Prof. Frink is testing site-to-site folded-space transport. His cowardice leads him to only play two rounds of roulette, earning him the equivalent of $43,000 in florins. Meanwhile, the Triple-E Senates performed at Moe's Tavern, who reports record business because of them and Vox'ula drinks Duff beer, realizing later that it cured his llhrei'sian. Act Three has given ballet lessons to aid the away team fund the purchase of the cyprofloxacine and reveals to her students that she is the lead ballerina of the Tal Prai'ex. However, Vaebn orders the case of Duff beer Annika purchased with Rihanna's money to be transported onboard. Homer Simpson charges the away team with having stolen his beer and stole $30 from Dhiemm to pay for the shorts his teammates have eaten. At the same moment, Genevieve informs Rihanna that the Triple-E Senates have a big contract to play the first part in Steel Cream's concert. Act Four Vox'ula accounted for $47,000 of collected money through different means. Meanwhile, Vaebn ordered to have the Duff beer reverse engineered. Once completed, the replicators produce entire kegs of Duff beer for the crew to drink. To forgive the incident of the stolen beer, Damar gives replicated beer during the meal. Homer dislikes it because he could tell replicated beer from fresh beer. Little do they know that Rihanna received a handsome amount of money to pay for the medicine through the release of tabloid photos. Little do they know that the Bajoran made a sculpture of the Simpson counterpart to , in which the Tal Shiar introduced microscopic cameras in the eyes. Act Five The away team gets their payment from the City of Springfield for the statue. Marge allows them to borrow the family's cars, she asks for the cars to be returned in the same condition as they started driving them. Upon arriving at Capital City, they stop to eat at a restaurant, where the cook tells them Romulans had no imagination. They arrive at the stadium, where the crowd acclaims Rihanna (much to the dismay of the other members of the Triple-E Senates.) In the end, they earn the missing $43,000. As they wait their shipment of medicine, Annika receives confirmation from the Romulan Senate that Homer Simpson is going to be the ambassador from the Romulan Star Empire to Simpson's Planet. Once the medicine is delivered, at night, they leave the system. External link *Fundraiser on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes